The Light That Shines Within the Darkness
by Yuki no Namida
Summary: After returning from the World That Never Was, Sora's feelings for Riku have changed...Really bad summary, please read. SoraRiku,T will go up in later chapters, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so it might not be good, but read and review anyway please. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Rating T (may go up in later chapters)

Warning: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), OCC probably

Pairings: SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Riku and Sora would always be busy…

"Thinking" 

"Talking"

Here I go…

I was standing on the beach at sunset thinking about Riku…Riku, I seemed to be thinking about him a lot lately. Ever since we got back from The World That Never Was, I've noticed we both have changed. He's more distant, and… I get nervous every time he's around. I don't understand Riku the way I used to before, but what confuses me even more are my own feelings. I mean…we've been best friends for a long time, but now, it's different. Am I in love with Riku??!! No, of course not! I love Kairi, right? Yeah, yeah…ugh, I just down understand anything these days. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

A/N: Yes, I know it was really short, but it was just a prolouge;the other chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be ok. Thanks to 191026 for reviewing!

Rating: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), OCC probably

Pairings: SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me (I wish…)

Mostly written in Sora's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each day that passes, makes me realize that I do like Riku. I have to try harder to hide it

though. Everytime I'm around him, I act weird and blush like crazy. I mean, I want to tell

him… It's just, how would I ever do it? And then, if I do tell him, it might

destroy our friendship… It's better for him not to know, at least for now…

It was a warm, sunny day and Kairi had _convinced_ me and Riku to go to the beach with

her. I really didn't want to go anywhere with Riku because he might find out my feelings

for him, but oh well. Here I am.

"Kairi, what are we going to do?" I asked once we got there.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Selphie's coming too!" she said, seeming to ignore my

question.

" Uh, ok, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"You'll see…"

I had a bad feeling about this… While Kairi was preoccupied waiting for Selphie to show

up, I took a quick glance at Riku. He was as distant as always, not talking at all, and just

looking up at the sky. He felt my gaze and turned around. I quickly turned away because

I knew I was blushing. This always happened, and yet… Riku never questioned me or

even mentioned anything about it… A loud voice suddenly shook me out of my thoughts.

" Hi Kairi, Hi Sora, Hi Riku!"

" Hi Selphie!" yells Kairi, running to greet her friend.

"Hi," I respond.

Riku looks down for a moment and just waves.

"Ok, Kairi, now that Selphie's here, can you tell me what we're going to do?"

"Sure, Sora. Selphie and I are going shopping."

"What!? Then why did you make me and Riku come for!?"

"Actually," began Selphie, " this was my idea."

I panicked! I couldn't be alone with Riku!

"Explain this now!"

"Calm down Sora," Kairi said, "she was just trying to help."

"Help! With what exactly!?"

"I just thought you and Riku needed to bond a little more," answered Selphie, "you guys seem very detached from each other lately."

At this, Riku started to pay attention to the conversation and for some reason, decided to

look at me. I tried to think of something to say, but with Riku staring at me, all I could

say was "I guess so.."

"That settles it then. Me and Selphie are going to go shopping and you to stay here and bond!" yelled Kairi as she and Selphie ran off.

"So, Riku…" I couldn't think of anything else, seeing as Riku was still staring at me.

This was going to be a long day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chapter 2. Hope it was ok, sorry if it wasn't. Next chapter is where things start to pick up so it will be more exciting. Please review. Anything but flames is fine. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Once again, thanks to 11191026 for reviewing!

Rating: T (will go up in later chapters)

Warnings: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), OOC probably

Pairings: SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: Don't own…

Mostly written in Sora's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Riku continued to watch me, my mind was debating whether I should tell him,

'_He has a right to know.' 'Yeah, but I don't want this getting in the way of our __friendship!' 'Do you really think Riku would stop being your _

_friend if you told him? Is he __really that type of person?' 'No…he's not…'_

"Uh, Riku…"

He now looked straight into my eyes. I started getting nervous again, so I decided to tell him now before my resolve faded.

"There's something you need to know."

"What is it, So-", he started, but I didn't give him a chance to finish it. I covered his lips with mine and waited for something, anything, to come

from Riku. I looked up at him, but he was just wide-eyed and not responding. I let go of his lips and looked at the ground, feeling regret for what

I had just done.

"Riku, are you mad?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

_'Sora just kissed me…'_

"Riku, are you mad?" I heard him ask, but I just couldn't respond.

"Sora, I…" I wanted to say what I felt, but I couldn't. He looked up when he heard my voice and I saw his usually clear, blue eyes were now

dark and full of sadness. I knew I couldn't handle it if he cried so I ran off with him calling my name…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

"Riku, please wait! Riku!"

He didn't stop, he didn't even slow down. I knew I had to follow him if I wanted to set things right again…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 3 is done. Seemed too short and too angsty, but oh well. Sorry. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. Thanks to 191026 and japaneserocker for reviewing!

Rating: T (will go up in later chapters)

Warnings: Yaoi (don't like, don't read)

Pairings: SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me

Mostly written in Sora's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, Riku! Stop please!" I called out desperately, tears threatening to overflow. But it was no use, my words seemed to have no effect on

him. I decided to stop calling him and just run after him. As I ran, tears streaming down my face, all I could think of was _'Why_

_did it have to be this way?'_

After running for what seemed like hours, I noticed the scenery was very familiar. We were very close to where the Paopu tree was… Was

Riku leading me here on purpose? Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face me. "Sora, I had hoped you wouldn't follow me, but I

guess I should've known better…"

"Riku, I'm really sorry, I just…" was I all had time to say before I felt one of his fingers on my lips.

"Sora," he started gently, "if this is about the kiss, you don't have to be sorry." His words really surprised me. I had expected anything but

that to come out of his mouth, considering his reaction before. I guess my confusion was really obvious because he then blushed and said,

"Ilikedit."

It was a quick mumble, but I understood. "What? Really!?" I shouted maybe a little too enthusiastically, oh well... He just turned red again

and nodded. That simple action made me feel so relieved, but there was still a question nagging at the back of my mind…

"Riku," I called, getting him to look up again, "then why did you run off?" As soon as I said this, Riku loked down again and I could feel him

tense.

"Riku, please," I implored, "answer me."

"Because… I was surprised that you returned my feelings…"

"But, Riku, you didn't have to run off. I thought you hated me…" Tears began to well up in my eyes again just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Sora, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you _again_…" I noticed that his voice held a lot of sadness and regret as he spoke this.

"You're thinking about the darkness, aren't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I _was _thinking about the time I spent in the darkness… "Sora, I hurt you so much when I went to the darkness. I chose power over you. And

even after all that happened, you still forgave me…" I stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world; the feelings of

regret those words brought up made it impossible for me to look at Sora.

"Of course, Riku." I looked up after he said this and saw he had a little smile on his face. I was puzzled as to why he was smiling and seeing

this, he continued explaining. " You're my friend, and," Sora had a slight blush growing on his face now, " I love you…"

" Sora, no," I started, and his expression quickly changed to sadness.

" Why not, Riku?" he asked, "if we feel the same way towards each other, what's the problem?"

" I don't deserve you Sora, not after all I put you through…"

"Riku, it's ok," he said reassuringly, "You just made a mistake. Everyone does. You shouldn't punish yourself your whole life for that…" He

took my hand in his and looked straight into my eyes, "It's ok to try and find happiness."

Sora's words echoed in my mind. Everything he had said was true…

" You're right Sora." As soon as I said that, I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from me and I finally had the desire and power to smile

again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Riku was now smiling for the first time since we got back and I felt myself smiling too. And I had to say, he looked really cute.

"Riku, you really should smile more often…" I whispered.

"You think so?" he asked innocently, but I knew he was just teasing me.

"Uh huh." And with that, I kissed him again. Only this time, he responded in a good way…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's chapter 4. I hope I improved with the advice I received from japaneserocker. Sorry if it was still too lacking in detail. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had actually been thinking of stopping the story there because, well, I lost interest and it seemed like an ok place to stop. I gave it more thought and decided that I will finish this, so here's the next chapter. Thanks once again to 191026 and japaneserocker for reviewing!

Rating: T (will go up, probably next chapter)

Warnings: Yaoi (don't like, there is a back button.), OOC

Pairings: SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: If it belonged to me, the games might've not been finished. Therefore, it doesn't.

Mostly written in Sora's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and I had now been lying on the sand for what seemed like hours. I guess we both needed time to think after what had happened…

We had confessed our love for each other and then kissed until we were left panting for breath.

I looked over at Riku and saw that he had a smile on his face and his eyes were a little hazy, that expression seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Riku…" "Hm?" I just wanted to get his attention and then I kissed him again. I rubbed my tongue against his lower lip asking for entrance

that he gladly granted me. Once inside his hot cavern, our tongues started their battle for dominance. I knew I had won when my sucking on

Riku's muscle caused him to release a soft moan. We continued our kiss until the need for air became too great, damn our need of oxygen!

After recovering from loss of breath, I looked out towards the ocean and saw that the sun was setting. "Riku?" "What is it, Sora?" he asked

with his voice sounding still a bit husky from that last kiss. "Do you want to watch the sunset together?" I asked, a small blush making its way

onto my face. "Sure, Sora." I moved closer to him and we just stared at the colors in the sky, the shades of crimson and orange also

reflecting on the ocean's calm surface. "It's beautiful, don't you think Riku?" "It is, but not as beautiful as you." I blushed and he just held

me closer to him.

As the darkness around us grew, Riku looked at me and said, " I think we should head home now." He caught me off guard and I responded

with a "huh?" and then an "Oh, yeah, I guess so…" after I realized what he said. He got up first and then offered me his hand to help me up,

which I quickly took. We then started our journey back to our houses, with our hands laced together and only the moon and stars illuminating

us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

I went over to Riku's house and as I expected, he was there. "Hey, Sora" he said cheerfully. "Hey, Riku," I responded and looked down a

little. "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice. "It's nothing, really," I answered, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Sora, I've known you long enough to know it's not 'nothing'. Now, tell me, please." A sigh slipped past my lips and my thoughts slowly

started to turn into words, "I was just worried about our relationship…" "Why, did something I do make you feel this way?" he asked, his

voice laced with guilt. "No, no Riku. I meant about how people would react to it…" as soon as I said this, Riku's expression softened and he

just smiled. "It's ok to be worried," he started, " but even if everyone else disapproves of it, I won't leave you. I can't Sora, I love you too

much." "Thanks, Riku. Now, I don't have any reason to worry. In fact, let's go down to the beach right now and tell Kairi!" and with that, I

dragged a slightly confused Riku out the door.

I ran the whole way to the beach, and Riku was now running a little behind. I guess he was a little less enthusiastic than me…hehe. Once we

got there, I looked all over for a sign of Kairi and then I saw her talking and giggling with Selphie. I waved to them and jogged up to them

while panting a bit from the long run I had just done. Riku followed and I stopped right in front of Kairi with a huge grin on my face. "Hi,

Sora, Riku. What happened to make you so happy Sora?" she asked, sneaking a glance towards Selphie and smiling. "Well, Riku and I are

together now." I was a little confused when all they did was smile and giggle a little. Riku saw my confusion and decided to explain. "Sora, it

means they knew about our feelings for each other all along." "Then, y-you mean. They set us up?!" I yelled as I turned to stare at Kairi and

Selphie in disbelief. "Yes, Sora. We set you guys up," started Kairi, " I had a feeling about how you two felt and when I talked to Selphie

about it, she said we should test it by setting you up."

Under regular circumstances, Selphie's interfering would've annoyed me, but this time, I guess I owed my and Riku's happiness to her. Well,

in a way. Riku then spoke up, "Well, I usually don't approve of your methods, but since it worked out for the best this time, I won't

complain," he said putting his arm around me. "Since we seem to be done here Sora, what do you say we go back to your house?" he asked

with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ooh, do you have something planned Riku?" asked Selphie overenthusiastically while Kairi just rolled her eyes, "Selphie, don't be so nosy."

"Aww, but I really want to know…and I _was_ the one that set them up! " Continuing their little argument, they failed to notice as I was dragged back to my house by an impatient Riku.

_I can't wait to find out what Riku has planned…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the very late chapter 5. If all goes well, the next chapter will have a lemon… Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's Chapter 6, it was supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to split it. So, the lemon will be in the next chapter, sorry. Thanks to 191026 for reviewing!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi (Kirai? Yomanai.), Lime, OOC

Pairings: RikuxSora, SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

This chapter switches from Sora's to Riku's POV and back a few times

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku, what exactly are we going to do?" I asked innocently while he continued dragging me towards my house. "You'll see." He answered

and sped up even more. After a few moments, we arrived at my house and as I opened the door, Riku pulled my lips into a deep kiss. I felt his

tongue slip inside my mouth and tried hard to stifle a moan. Riku then broke away and smirked, "I see you're enjoying this Sora…" I pouted

and responded with "Stop teasing, Riku." "Fine," he said laughing a little. "Hey, Sora?" he asked suddenly. "Hmm?" "Do you think we…" He

seemed to be having trouble asking so I asked for him, "Go to my room?" he blushed slightly but his confidence came back pretty fast, seeing

as he picked me up and carried mebridal style towards my room.

"Now, where were we?" Riku asked before laying me on the bed and giving me another passionate kiss. This time, when his tongue entered

my mouth, we both fought for dominance. He won again though, when his sucking on my tongue got harder and I couldn't help but release a

moan. He then released my mouth and placed his mouth on my neck, kissing and sucking slightly. I tilted my neck and he just continued with

his actions. "Mmm…" I breathed out. His mouth broke contact with my neck as he stood back and removed my shirt. "Sora…" he said

softly before starting to descend on me again.

I stopped him before he did and he looked up with confusion in his aquamarine eyes. "Do you want to stop?" he asked. " No, Riku. I just

want you to take your shirt off too." I answered. "Oh, is that all? You had me worried there for a second," he said, his content expression

returning. He got up and removed his shirt before returning to his previous position, laying on me. "Is this better?" he almost purred. "Much,"

I responded. This time he placed his mouth on one of my nipples and sucked and bit it softly. "Nhh…Riku," I moaned out as my hands got

tangled in his silver hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

With his hands now in my hair, I continued to suck on Sora's nipple and then started to slightly pinch his other one which made him arch his

back a little. I continued my way down his body, kissing as much of it as I could, while I ran my hands along his sides and only stopped once

I reached the hem of his shorts. I slowly hooked my fingers in it and pulled both his shorts and his boxers down and I heard Sora's breath

hitch as the cold air hit his hard member. "Sora," I whispered just before I licked the tip and tasted him. He tasted salty, yet sweet. The flavor

suited him and I swallowed the tip, wanting more. He bucked his hips as I started sucking him, causing me to deep-throat him. At this, his

head flew back and he let out a loud moan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Riku then began bobbing his head causing shivers to go up my spine. I let go of Riku's hair and clutched the bedsheets that were under me

instead. His sucking then got harder and my hips bucked once again, while I desperately clung to the sheets. I continued thrusting into his

mouth as I felt my limit approaching. I started seeing white and with one last thrust, I cried out as I came in his mouth.

Trying to recover from that great experience, I lay panting with my eyes closed and felt that Riku had moved up and was now lying next to me.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sora," he whispered into my ear and then leaned down for a quick kiss. I tasted Riku and something else…me. As we

broke away, I softly said, "Take me Riku…" "Sora," he started, "I don't want to rush things too much…" I was disappointed, but the feeling

quickly passed as I thought up a plan… "Ok, so, how about I take you?" I said laughing playfully and flipping over so I was on top of him.

Bad idea. His eyes had grown wide and he seemed really scared. I'd never seen him like this before. "Riku!" I cried. "Are you ok? What's

wrong?" I asked getting quickly off of him. He started to calm down and I continued to wonder about his strange reaction until realization

struck… "Riku, w-were you…r-raped?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

I stared as Sora as he asked this. He had guessed correctly and I sighed as I thought about how to discuss this. "Yes, Sora. I was." I started,

trying to stay calm for Sora's sake. Sora, however, wasn't calm at all. "When?! How?!" he cried out hysterically. "Why didn't you-" I put a

finger to his lips to quiet him and then began explaining. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you before, it's just that it's something painful to talk

about…" "I'm sorry, Riku. But please tell me. I want to know so I can help you," Sora pleaded, his cerulean eyes shining with the tears that

were now forming. I sighed again and said, "Ok, Sora. It happened when I was in the darkness." He tought for a moment before

stating more than asking "It was Xemnas wasn't it?" All I could do was shake my head 'yes'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 6. I hope it was ok, since I'd never written anything like it before. Sorry about the split, but I was having trouble with the next part of this chapter and felt I had already taken too long, so I decided to post this. Since I already have the 'next chapter' planned out, it shouldn't take me too long to update. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Thanks for correcting me 191026. I fixed the mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally, chapter 7! The last chapter of this story. So sorry for the long wait, everything just seemed to pile up! First, we had to evacuate because of the fire (though thankfully our house was safe), then some relatives had to stay over, and I couldn't write because they were always around and would definitely not approve of this. Oh well, but they're finally gone, so I can continue. Thanks to 191026 for reviewing (and catching my mistake) -' and to KeeperOfKeys for reviewing as well!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi (Don't like, don't read), mentions of rape, lemon, OOC

Pairings: XemnasxRiku, SoraxRiku

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of them, though I wish I did…

Chapter written in Riku's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The name 'Xemnas' was replayed over and over again in my mind. The name of that man that had caused me so much pain in the past…

_Flashback_

"_Riku, come here for a minute." I heard a voice call me. As I walked over to Xemnas' room, I wondered 'What did I do wrong now?' since the only thing Xemnas ever called me over for was to me was punish me. I really was starting to hate this. At first, he only punished me when I actually did something, but now, everyday, he calls me over and for the most insignificant thing, beats me._

_I just sigh as I reach him and bow, "Yes, Xemnas," I ask, though I already know what awaits me. As if reading my mind, he says, "Oh, don't worry Riku. I didn't call you here to punish you. Actually, I called you here to apologize for how I've been behaving toward you lately. Please sit down," he says as he points to a table in the middle of the room. There's something different about his voice, but I shrug it off and do as I'm told. He brings over a bottle of wine and two glasses and fills both of them. He holds one out to me, and though I hesitate a bit before taking it, I do and take a little sip. After I put my glass down, Xemnas begins speaking again, "As I said before Riku, I really am sorry." While he's saying this, I start to feel lightheaded and my vision starts to blur. 'There's no way that little sip alone would've caused this. Of course!' "You bastard! What did you put in my drink?!" I spat out. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I hope this will make it up to you," he said as a smirk grew on his face. _

_Before I can figure out what he's up to, he picks me up and drops me on his bed. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shout up at him as he leaned down on top of me. I try to push him off but can't thanks to whatever he put in my drink. I just look up defiantly and he says, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," before slamming his lips down on mine. I gasp and he takes this as an opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. I want him to stop, and I use all my remaining strength to push him away and break the kiss. _

"_Fine, Riku. I was trying to be nice, but since you don't appreciate it, that ends now," he snaps as he quickly removes my clothes and then his own. I really start panicking now, and try hard to get away, but he just holds me down and laughs. "You're the one that chose pain, Riku. Remember that!" he yells as he slams in. I scream in pain. The pain is just too intense as he keeps slipping in and out of me with so much speed and power, I feel like I'm going to break. "Please, stop!" I yell out, but he doesn't even seem to hear me as he continues his pounding. I just shut my eyes and try to ignore everything. After a while, the pain lessens a bit, I guess my blood is reducing some of the friction. "Riku…" I hear Xemnas say in between pants and after a few more thrusts, I feel something spilling into me. After this, Xemnas collapses on top of me and pulls out after a while, making me wince in pain._

" _Well, that was fun, wasn't it Riku. We'll be doing this again soon, hope you'll be looking forward to it," he whispered cruelly in my ear. I closed my eyes and turned away, wishing he would just leave me alone. I guess he thought it was enough for now because I felt him move and then heard the door close as he exited. _

_I was glad it was over, but now to deal with the aftermath… Everything that had happened was etched into my mind and it kept playing over and over and no matter how hard I tried to stop it, it continued. I hated this! Why did this have to happen? At first, it was obvious to me I should hate Xemnas for what he'd done. It was just the natural response to blame him. However, I found myself resisting less and less with each time that passed. Not because I enjoyed it or liked him, I just began to grow numb. It was after one of these times that I realized not only was this not working, but I felt as if I was to blame for what was happening and I hated myself even more than I hated Xemnas. I had given up the fight and just submitted to him. It was all my fault. Right from the beginning, I was to blame. I could've stopped this from ever happening, or at least could've fought harder, but no, I never did…_

_End Flashback_

As I told Sora all that had happened, I saw tears well up in his eyes, but I owed it to him to tell him everything. He wanted to know, and I had to tell him. Once I was finished, I looked down and Sora leaned in and hugged me. "Riku, I-I'm really sorry you had to suffer so much. And you even had to deal with by yourself for such along time… I wish I could've known earlier, I could've helped you through it at least."

"Don't worry Sora," I started softly, " I know you would've done anything you could to help me. Even though I didn't deserve it."

Sora looked up and just stared at me with disbelief apparent on his face. "Riku, why would you say you wouldn't deserve my help?"

"Because I didn't. After all, I was the one that let it happen…" I responded, the old feelings of guilt resurfacing again.

"Riku, you were raped! It wasn't your fault!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, it was rape, but I could've fought harder!" I yelled back, all my guilt pouring out with those words.

Sora was quiet after that, but I knew that my words had hurt him. I called to him again after I calmed down and he just looked at me with sadness gracing his features. "Riku, please," he began. "Please what, Sora?" "Please stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I understand why you feel that way, but you're not to blame." I stared at him for a while, thinking over what he said. I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. Seeing this, Sora spoke again, "Riku, please. What if it was me in your situation? Would you think that I was to blame?" My eyes widened as I realized he was right. Of course I wouldn't blame him. "See. So why keep on blaming yourself?" In that moment, Sora had helped me let go of all my feelings of guilt and I felt I could actually be truly happy with him.

"You're right Sora," I said as I looked up at him with a smile. "So, does your offer still stand?" I asked. Sora just looked at me totally confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, before we started talking about this, you said 'Then, how about I take you?' or something along those lines…" I trailed off and saw a small blush creep onto Sora's face. He seemed to stop and think and then after a while said, "It does, but are you sure you want to? I mean you just told me what happened and I'm not sure-" "I know you're worried, Sora, but I know what I'm doing and besides, that's one of the reasons I want to do this. I want to be happy, and I can only do that if I stop living in the past. This is the perfect opportunity to start anew. With you…"

"Ok, Riku. If you're sure…" "I am," I said as I laid down on the bed. Sora laid on top of me and placed a slow, tender kiss on my lips. As I felt his tongue on my lower lip, I granted him entrance and both our tongues swirled around the others'. He broke the kiss and softly kissed a trail down my jaw line and then my neck, stopping at the spot where the shoulder and neck meet. He lightly kissed and sucked on that one spot, leaving it slightly red and making me release a little mewl.

Sora continued trailing down and stopped once he got to one of my nipples. He sucked on it lightly making me groan a bit and once that one stood erect, he did the same to the other. He then started down again and stopped at my navel, dipping his tongue in. I moaned a little louder this time, as he started going even lower still.

Sora quickly understood and removed my pants along with my boxers. As soon as that was taken care of, he slowly licked the tip, making my hips buck a little and making me shudder. He teasingly dipped his tongue in causing a moan to be released from my lips and then started sucking the head slightly. I released another moan and Sora's sucking started getting rougher as he moved down. _'This feels so good.' _I felt my climax approaching as pressure started building in my stomach. _'Sora…'_ Then the pressure was suddenly lost. Sora had stopped, but I couldn't understand why. I was slightly frustrated, but I figured he had a good reason. _'He better have a good reason…'_

"Sorry, Riku. Not yet," Sora said as he slowly put three of his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. All I could do was stare at him and I wished his mouth was still around me. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pushed me back down with a kiss, while he pushed a finger into my entrance. It felt a little awkward, but it wasn't really painful. He then added a second finger and I tensed a little. Sora noticed this and deepened the kiss to help me relax. While he was kissing me, he scissored his fingers in order to stretch me further. After a bit, he added a third finger and moved them in and out, and seemed to be looking for something.

Suddenly, Sora pressed a certain spot and I let out a low moan. I bucked my hips to try to get Sora to hit that same spot once more, but once again, Sora stopped. _'Why does he keep doing this?'_ "Riku," Sora asked, "are you sure you're ready?" "Yes, I'm ready," I answered, feeling a little guilty since he was just worried. "It's probably going to hurt. At least a little…" "Sora, please. I really do want this." He nodded and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly started sliding in and he was right, it did hurt a bit, but after sliding all the way in and staying still in order for me to adjust, the pain soon went away.

I nodded my head, and Sora slowly pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the tip in. He then started a slow pace of thrusting in and out, while I let out a few more moans. Hearing my moans, Sora began to speed up and with one of those thrusts, hit that certain spot in me again. "Sora," I panted out, "do that again…" He complied as he sped up even more, hitting that same spot with each thrust. As my head rolled back, I screamed out his name in pleasure. With each thrust that Sora gave, my moaning became louder and I started becoming lost in the sensations. I then felt Sora's hand wrap around my member and start to pump it in time with his thrusts. This was just too much. I couldn't take it anymore, and I released into his hand, while loudly calling his name, "SORA!"

Sora then gave a few more thrusts and then released himself inside me, with a soft, "Riku…" We both lay on the bed panting, but once we recovered our breath, Sora pulled out gently and I placed a small kiss on his lips. After breaking the kiss, I whispered into his ear, "Thank you Sora, for everything…" before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the really long wait. Anyway, I did try to add more detail, and I would've been done much sooner if it wasn't for the reasons mentioned above. I think Riku might've gotten over the rape too fast, but that was kinda necessary for the lemon. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
